dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Calling All Super Warriors! Universe 7's Decisive Battle!
！ の 7 ！ |Rōmaji title = Chō senshi shūketsu! Kessen no dai nana uchū! |TitleImage = Super_Dragon_Ball_Heroes_Episode_12_Titlecard.png |Number = 12 |Series = Super Dragon Ball Heroes |Saga = Universal Conflict Saga |Manga = Chapter 9 *Chapter 10 |Airdate = June 22, 2019 |Previous = Fierce Fight! Universe 11's Climactic Battle! |Next = Super Hearts Joins The Fight! An All-Out Earthshaking Battle! }} ！ の 7 ！|Chō senshi shūketsu! Kessen no dai nana uchū!}} is the twelfth episode of Super Dragon Ball Heroes. Summary The Core Area Warriors consisting of Hearts, Kamin, Oren and Fused Zamasu arrive in Universe 7 ready to cause more destruction but find the Dragon Team consisting of Goku, Vegeta, Future Trunks, Piccolo and Android 17 ready there to stop them. The Saiyans transform into Super Saiyan and everyone charges into battle. While Trunks targets Zamasu, the twins Oren and Kamin hold off Vegeta wanting revenge for their previous defeat. Vegeta kicks the two away and Android 17 protects him from a retaliatory blast using his barrier. Piccolo tells Vegeta to go on ahead and help Trunks while he and Android 17 fend off the twins. After Oren acknowledges his new opponents' strength, Oren battles Android 17 while Kamin battles Piccolo. Goku meanwhile goes on to attack Hearts but is easily overpowered, being slammed towards the ground repeatedly by Hearts' Gravity Break technique. Elsewhere Fu watches the confrontation in Universe 7 unfold on his monitors until he is made aware of Meta-Cooler's victory over Rags in Universe 3. Meta-Cooler attempts to finish her off with a Death Beam when he is caught off guard by Cumber who transforms into a Super Saiyan 3 to continue their fight. As the fight progresses, Cooler tells Cumber that he has a new power and transforms into Golden Meta-Cooler. Cumber fires a barrage of energy blasts but they have no affect on Cooler as he charges forward and strikes him hard in the gut before overwhelming his opponent. Meta-Cooler charges up three separate Supernova blasts but appears to have a malfunction at the side of his face, he hurls the blasts at Cumber before retreating in pain. Cumber is able to withstand the attack and unsteadily gets to his feet before collapsing once again. Fu notes that Meta-Cooler had overheated but he had at least gathered a lot of useful intel. Back in Universe 7 the battle continues. Oren and Kamin merge once more into Kamioren and Goku is still pinned to the ground. Just then the Universe Seed begins to shine. Hearts removes his coat and standing a top of the seed begins to power up. Hearts says that soon the Universe Seed will be complete. Goku stands back up, ready for another round of battle. Major Events *The Core Area Warriors confront the Dragon Team in Universe 7. *Meta-Cooler battles Cumber in Universe 3. Battles *Vegeta (Super Saiyan) vs. Kamin and Oren *Future Trunks (Super Saiyan) vs. Fused Zamasu *Android 17 vs. Oren *Piccolo vs. Kamin *Goku (Super Saiyan) vs. Hearts *Meta-Cooler vs. Rags *Meta-Cooler (Base/Golden) vs. Cumber (Base/Super Saiyan 3) Appearances Characters Locations *Universe 3 *Universe 7 Objects *Battle Armor *Future Trunks' sword *Gi *Potara *Weighted Clothing *Universe Seed Transformations *Super Saiyan *Super Saiyan 3 *Super Saiyan Rosé *Golden Meta-Cooler *Super Hearts Differences from the Manga and Video Game *In the manga, only Hearts and Rags go to Universe 7, leaving the other Core Area Warriors to fight in Universe 11. *In the manga, Piccolo and Android 17 don't arrive to the battlefield until much later. *In the manga, Cumber is teleported to Fu's base to fight Meta-Cooler - who transforms immediately. Cumber is also injured and exhausted from his prior battles in Universe 11. *In the manga, Rags never encounters Cooler. Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 12 (Super Dragon Ball Heroes: Misión del universo) Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Heroes Category:Dragon Ball Heroes episodes